Sequence breaking
A Sequence Breaking 'é um ato que rompe a seqüência padrão de eventos em um jogo ("ir por outro caminho no jogo"). Isso pode elevar-se a recolher um item anteriormente que o previsto ou pular um segmento inteiramente. Quebra de seqüência muitas vezes dependem de falhas, mas o pensamento criativo, por vezes, é suficiente. Quebra seqüência eficiente é a chave para melhorias mais tempo na corrida de velocidade. Por exemplo, em ''Metroid: Zero Mission, é possível matar Ridley antes de matar Kraid, e também para se obter o Varia Suit antes do Ice Beam. Quebra de seqüência são sempre presentes nos jogos. Na verdade, muitas quebras de seqüência parecem ter sido conhecida pelos desenvolvedores. Por exemplo, o segredo do Wall Jump e Bomb Jump são técnicas em Super Metroid que levam diretamente à várias quebra de seqüência, mas esses movimentos em sua maioria não têm uso prático de outra forma. Além disso, é quase impossível ficar preso ou falhar em Super Metroid quando se entra em áreas sem o equipamento supostamente necessário, indicando que os designers estavam cientes da possibilidade de que jogadores iria fazê-lo. A maioria dos relançamentos de jogos uma das técnicas corretas é o speedrunning para a quebras de seqüência. Série Principal ''Metroid *A "Bomb Boost Jump" pode ser realizada colocando uma bomba e ficar em cima dela em Morph Ball antes de explodir. Samus será enviado para o ar pela bomba, e ela pode saltar mais alto que o normal. *Se Samus rola em forma de Morph Ball, ela estará em seu posição em pé, e ela é capaz de saltar. Isso é semelhante ao das Jump Boots, e a técnica também pode ser realizada em ''Metroid II. *A Varia Suit pode ser coletada sem o Ice Beam pela Door Jump para a sala do Varia Suit no eixo que é de dois quartos a partir da localização do Varia. *O Varia também podem ser coletados sem as High Jump Boots, mas com o Ice Beam. Samus deve congelar um Waver, mais e mais para chegar ao Varia. O Waver nem sempre está alinhado corretamente, e se este for o caso, Samus deve usar o método Ice Beam-less. *Ridley's Lair é a área que leva as High Jump Boots pode ser alcançado sem as bombas usando o Door Jump nas área de Norfair, conhecida como "green bubble/bolhas verdes". *O Ice Beam pode ser coletada sem as bombas usando o Door Jump. *Kraid e Ridley não tem que ser derrotado para entrar em Tourian. Se Samus atrai um Reo para a sala com asestátuas de pedra e congela-lo acima do ácido, ela pode realizar uma difícil Bomb Jump para alcançar o outro lado. ''Metroid II: The Return of Samus *Como dito acima, Samus pode rolar fora de uma borda em forma de Morph Ball, e depois saltar no ar, como em Metroid. *Se Samus saltar em um inimigo, ela vai ser batido para trás, e pode saltar mais alto que o normal no ar. Isso tem uso particular quando ela está tentando escalar uma parede de Autracks. *Embora não parece ser o caso, Samus pode fazer um Bomb Jump por tempo indeterminado. Ela deve colocar uma bomba, e antes que ela exploda, coloque outra, e assim por diante. *Se Samus tem dois tanques de energia, pelo menos, e a Varia Suit, ela pode ser executado através do ácido para atingir a fase 3. *Samus pode rapidamente disparar suas armas quando está em uma sala cheia de inimigos, para retardar seu movimento para baixo. Super Metroid *É possível pular o primeiro Torizo via Arm pumping. *Um problema comumente conhecido como o "Green Gate Glitch" envolve um obturador com uma luz verde que fica à esquerda da máquina. Samus deve pular e atirar em uma determinada área do obturador para fazê-lo levantar do lado errado. *Samus pode pular mais alto e mais longe debaixo d'água se ela desliga o Gravit Suit imediatamente após o salto. *O Mockball permite Early Super Missiles ou o Ice Beam. *O Energy Tank na parte azul do Brinstar pode ser alcançado por meio de um "Damage Jump". *Usando uma carga detonadora rápida velocidade, Samus pode coletar o Energy Tank na parte rosa de Brinstar muito mais cedo e sem o Gravity Suit. *O Wall Jump pode ser usado para coletar Power Bomb antes do Grapple Beam, o Wave Beam, Spazer Beam, X-Ray Scope, anates de passar por Kraid dá para chegar mais cedo em Wrecked Ship, sem o Grapple e, assim, recolher primeiro s Gravity Suit. *Chegar ao Draygon sem o Grapple Beam via recebendo o Gravity Suit precoce e a técnica de pular na parede. *O Speed Booster, High Jump Boots and Power Bombs podem ser recolhidos mais tarde que o habitual em caso de quebra de seqüência são realizados outros, embora o High Jump também pode ser totalmente ignorada. Metroid Fusion *Usando manobras rápidas, Wall Jump e Shinesparks, numerosos tanques de energia, misseis e Tanques de Power Bomb podem ser obtida sem o equipamento supostamente necessário. *Há uma conversa secreta que pode ser visto usando uma série de complicadas Shinesparks no Setor 4. Isso normalmente para pegar os mísseis de difusão, os desenvolvedores trancaram a porta para o convés principal. Metroid: Zero Mission *O Screw Attack pode ser adquirida no início. Primeiro, Samus deve tomar um caminho secreto na principal "eixo bolha" de Norfair. Um Bomb Jump bem executado e a destruição de blocos com os misseis, Samus poderá chegar no Screw Attack. *A Varia Suit pode ser coletada por congelamento de Wavers, ou usando vários Bomb Jump para alcançar a sala do Varia Suit. Isto também significa que pode ser coletado sem o Power Grip. *O Tank Missile segredo no eixo do primeiro longa de Brinstar podem ser coletados por meio de Wall Jumps e bombas. *O Super Missile Tank perto de Brinstar pode ser alcançado usando vários Ballsparks. Que, na Ruínas Chozo perto de Crateria também pode ser alcançado com Wall Jumps vários e Shinesparks também. *Tal como em Metroid, o Long Beam muito pode ser ignorada, tendo uma rota alternativa de blocos falsificados. Ignorando o feixe de longa distância Samus será forçada à usar mísseis para acertar objetos a longa distância. *O feixe de ondas podem ser coletadas no início pulando o Ice Beam. *O Imago pode ser ignorada, tendo uma rota alternativa para Ridley's Lair, ou por pegar primeiro o Super Missile. *É possível ignorar completamente o Varia Suit mas quando o teste das ruínas está concluído e Samus recolhe a roupa com todos os ítens, que ativa os três itens desconhecidos revelou ser o Gravity Suit, Space Jump, e Plasma Beam, Samus ganha a Varia Suit de qualquer maneira como o terno novo fornece-lo. *É possível entrar Tourian sem obter o Ice Beam. Se você entrar em uma sala com Metroids em que, no entanto, você vai ser preso com nenhuma forma de matá-los. Metroid: Other M *Um tanque de energia pode ser obtida mais cedo que o habitual em uma área que normalmente exigiria o Speed Booster para chegar no Criosfera utilizando uma pausa em uma sobrecarga da Morph Ball, passagem e repetidamente interromper salto Samus de rotação de disparo. Série Prime Metroid Prime '' '''Nota: A maioria, mas não todas, das falhas presentes no GameCube versão do Prime foram corrigidos no Japanese New Play Control! e Metroid Prime Trilogy para o Wii. *Usando a falha do traço de digitalização permite que as Space Jump Boots a ser adquiridos antes de quaisquer outras atualizações, o Scan Dash foi corrigido em versões posteriores do Prime (incluindo a escolha NTSC Jogador relançamento e, posteriormente, Metroid Prime Trilogy, onde essa quebra seqüência ainda pode ser realizado), para Samus deve executar um método alternativo, mas é difícil, travando para uma das Seedlings e volte para o Gunship em local de pouso, antes de fazer o resto como a versão NTSC. *Samus pode entrar no Furnace sem a Spider Ball usando uma falha de recorte, ou um Ghetto Jump. Quando ela atinge a Hall of the Elders, ela pode saltar sobre um Radiation collector para chegar à sala de Bomb Slot, e em seguida praticar vários outros saltos para chegar à Reflecting Pool. Uma vez lá, ela pode simplesmente estar em um sapo de pedra e chegar à antecâmara e ao Ice Beam mais cedo. Isto é geralmente realizado antes de encontrar Flaahgra. **Isso ainda pode ser realizada no Japonês New Play Control! sem o uso de falhas de corte. No Trilogy, no entanto, uma parede invisível foi adicionado à entrada superior do forno de Morph Ball, até Samus recolher a Spider Ball. Em ambos NEW PLAY CONTROL! e Trilogy, Samus vai ser impedida de saltar quando seus pés estiverem sobre um sapo de pedra. *O Plasma Beam pode ser alcançado sem a Spider Ball por um ou outro sucesso executar dois saltos no Twin Fires Tunnel, ou explorando a falha traço de digitalização no Spider Ball Track. Em seguida, no Geothermal Core, vários saltos podem ser exploradas para alcançar Plasma Processing. *A Power Bomb Expansion na Security Cave pode ser alcançado usando vários saltos difíceis. Isto vai dar a Samus os primeiros Power Bomb e também permitir o acesso precoce ao Artifact of Spirit e de outros itens. **A Power Bomb Expansion no Magma Pool pode também ser obtido usando a velocidade infinita, a qual pode ser realizado em todas as versões, incluindo na versão Trilogy. *No início o Morph Ball, Samus consegue através do Space Jump. *No início o Gravity Suit, Samus pode conseguir através de parte da "Beam Plasma Precoce" (ou seja, passar o Twin Fires Tunnel sem a Spider Ball). *A Hive Mecha pode ser ignorada através de um L-Lock Spring Space Jump. Isso permite que os mísseis a ser adquirido sem uma batalha. Alternativamente, uma pitada de digitalização também pode ser usado para escapar da Hive Totem, e se retorna Samus, a Hive Mecha se foi, substituído pelo lançador de mísseis. *A expansão dos mísseis em Main Plaza's Half-pipe pode ser alcançado usando um Ghetto Jump, como um outro meio de mísseis primitivos. *O Gravity Suit e caiu Frigate Orpheon pode ser ignorado através do Bomb Jumping sobre as barras de Great Tree Hall. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes '''Nota:' A maioria, mas não todas, das falhas presentes no ''GameCube versão do Prime foram corrigidos no Japanese New Play Control! e ''Metroid Prime Trilogy para o Wii. *Usando a falha impulso infinito, Samus pode evitar perder os itens iniciais que normalmente seriam roubados pela Ing. Apesar de Samus parece ter o Grapple Beam e Power Bombs roubados, ela não os tinha no início do jogo. *Usando um cuidadosamente executado Bomb Jump e Screw Attack, Samus é capaz de ignorar completamente recebendo as chaves do Hive Temple. *As primeiras Power Bomb Samus consegue através de uma série de saltos difíceis nos Temple Grounds. *Por Ghetto Jumping na Base de Dados de Abandonada, o jogador pode entrar no Torvus Bog e limpar a maior parte do jogo sem o Dark Suit. Isto pode ainda ser realizada em Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption '''Nota:' A maioria dos problemas foram corrigidos em Trilogy. *No início Samus consegue a Spider Ball através de uma série de falhas. *No início Hazard Shield através da Spider Ball, Samus pode consegui-lo mais cedo. (Atenção: Isso leva para um final do jogo.) Links Externos *Philosophy of Sequence Breaking/Filosofia da Quebra de Sequência. Metroid2002.com fórum de discussão. *Metroid.2002- Um vídeo de como pular nas torres. *[1]- Um video de como como ver a mensagem secreta em Metroid Fusion. *[2]- Uma estratégia alternativa ao ver a mensagem secreta em Metroid Fusion. (Note que a versão europeia de Metroid Fusion consertaram esse erro.) Categoria:Esboço